Zechs Merquise
|-|Zechs Merquise= |-|OZ-00MS Tallgeese= |-|OZ-13MS Gundam Epyon= |-|OZ-00MS2B Tallgeese III= Summary Zechs Merquise (ゼクス・マーキス Zekusu Mākisu, taken from German Sechs, lit. "six"), is one of the main characters from Mobile Suit Gundam Wing. Renowned for his amazing skills in combat, his exploits earned him the title Lightning Count. A personal friend of OZ leader Treize Khushrenada, Zechs was often the commander of important missions and received his orders directly from Treize. His true name is Milliardo Peacecraft, the long-lost brother of Relena Peacecraft and the heir to the Sanc Kingdom throne, a country known for its commitment to pacifism. After the destruction of his homeland by UESA forces, he donned his iconic mask and left behind the name Peacecraft, for his new moniker, Zechs Merquise. He is Heero Yuy's primary rival throughout the series. Powers and Stats Tier: 9-C | 8-A | Low 6-B | At least Low 6-B Name: Zechs Merquise | Miliardo Peacecraft Origin: New Mobile Report Gundam Wing Gender: Male Age: 19 (TV), 20 (EW) Classification: Human, Gundam Pilot Powers and Abilities: Peak Human Strength and Speed, and Resistance to Mind Manipulation | Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Extremely skilled mobile suit pilot, Skilled Marksman, Ballistic weapons, Flight, Energy Projection, and Heat-Based Weaponry | The same but stronger, lacks ballistic weapons, Precognition | The same as Epyon, with an energy cannon added Attack Potency: Street level | Multi-City Block level (Dober Gun can knock the Operation Meteor Gundams around.) | City level (Destroyed Space Fortress Barge with the Epyons Beam Sword), possibly Small Country level (Destroyed the Wing Zero's shield even though it is able to survive the recoil of the Twin Buster Rifle) | At least Small Country level (The Tallgeese III's Mega Beam Cannon is on par with the Wing Gundam Zero's Twin Buster Rifle which vaporized an After Colony era space colony which are around 20 km in diameter) Speed: Superhuman+ (Said the Tallgeese was reacting too slow for him and is faster than Mobile Dolls) | Hypersonic+ (Can dodge beam weapons, as fast or faster than Wing Gundam) | Sub-Relativistic+ (As fast as Wing Gundam Zero) | Sub-Relativistic+ '(Via power-scaling from Epyon) 'Lifting Strength: Unknown Striking Strength: Human Class | Multi-City Block Class | Multi-City Block Class | Multi-City Block Class Durability: Street level | Multi-City Block level (As Durable as a Virgo Mobile Doll) | Island level, potentially higher (Can tank the Twin Buster Rifle with some damage, made out of Gundanium) | City level (Uses Titanium alloy instead of Gundanium, has more armor than the Tallgeese). Stamina: Superhuman+ (Fought for four hours straight while dealing with the Tallgeese's 15g acceleration) | Effectively limitless | Effectively limitless | Effectively Limitless Range: Unknown Standard Equipment: OZ-00MS Tallgeese, OZ-13MS Gundam Epyon, OZ-00MS2B Tallgeese III Intelligence: Zechs is one of OZ's finest pilots and one of the only characters in the series to go toe-to-toe with the Gundams and live to tell the tale. In addition to being trained in all forms of military warfare, he is a capable and charismatic leader as well as an expert manipulator, completely fooling OZ into believing they had his full loyalty when his true intentions were to destroy it from within. Furthermore, he possesses incredible mental fortitude, being able to handle the ZERO System without going berserk, a feat which even Heero Yuy failed to accomplish during his first attempt to use it. Weaknesses: ZERO System can be taxing on the psyche if overused, Tallgeese III's Interface system is less effective than the Epyon System Key: Zechs Merquise | OZ-00MS Tallgeese | OZ-13MS Gundam Epyon | OZ-00MS2B Tallgeese III Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Mecha Category:Gundam Category:Flight Users Category:Energy Users Category:Heat Users Category:Pilots Category:Male Characters Category:Humans Category:Teenagers Category:Anime Characters Category:Weapon Masters Category:Precognition Users Category:Science Fiction Characters Category:Tier 9 Category:Tier 8 Category:Tier 6